Inutachi's Spring Break
by Saotome Kyuubi
Summary: The gang is worn down by their continuous hunt for the Shikon fragments and decide to take a break. Ahhh nice to have great spring break... if you don't have school work, or a lecherous monk trying to grope you. And where's Inuyasha? InuKag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters, trademarks etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to their other rightful owners. To sum it up: I don't own Inuyasha

Oh and I don't own the 'Beast of Caer Bannog' or anything else from Monty Python's Holy Grail.

"Spoken"

_-Thought-_

**Inu-tachi's Spring Break**

Prologue

The hunt for the Shikon shards was going on rather well. So well in fact that the gang was somewhat worse for the wear after their more than zealous shard hunting frenzy that had lasted for more than a month non-stop. The reason for this frenzy was that while they had been searching the Infant who held Naraku's heart, Naraku himself, for a reason they were yet to decipher, decided to appear and taunt them. A tactical mistake in his part since the Inuyasha's Kongousouha (Diamond Spear Wave) ripped apart his barrier and hurt him quite badly in the process. Now this really didn't bother Naraku as such since his heart was safely tugged away inside the Infant... but as things would stand he decided to stay and flaunt that fact… and was hit by Kagome's purifying arrow that did quite a number on him.

Unfortunately the arrow didn't hit Naraku dead-on, but rather struck the nearly completed Shikon-no-tama that was absorbed into his body. Fortunately it expelled the said jewel from Naraku's body while purifying it in a flash… unfortunately it also re-shattered the jewel and send it flying whichever way. Naraku also disappeared in a roar of outrage and pain leaving only a quickly dispersing cloud of miasma in his wake.

While Shippo, Miroku and Sango all ogled at the fireworks show in sky Kagome was busy sweat dropping. Slowly, as if turning to face an executioner, she turned to face a certain inu-hanyou who was staring the young miko with a wide-eyed expression of disbelief. Kagome forced a 'happy' and overtly positive smile on her face before pointing out the obvious. "Well… at least Naraku no longer has the nearly complete jewel…"

Inuyasha just stared at the girl in disbelief while the thought of _-You just had to… You just had to break it…to… to break it… AGAIN_- ran through his head. Then his expression changed from positively stunned to a happy and warm expression that made Kagome's heart stop its beating for a while. With a happy expression the hanyou slowly walked to Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder while still smiling warmly at the girl, making her heart flutter and her head feel light.

The rest of the group were slowly backing away from the pair and waving their hands in warding gestures in an attempt to fend off the oncoming eruption of Mt. Inuyasha… Shippo was actually considering running to Kagome and transforming into his 'Oni-Balloon' shape to whisk her away from the hanyou. Kagome however was oblivious to the others and actually blushing like mad until she noticed that Inuyasha was still staring her with a warm expression and happy eyes. _-Oh Kami… He's either going to kiss me or kill me… aarrghh I can't stand that expression any longer-_

Inuyasha sweat dropped as Kagome closed her eyes and hunched herself as if to brace against a physical blow. He gently poked the girl in the forehead and looked deep into the reopened eyes with completely innocent 'puppy' eyes. He then narrowed his eyes slightly and inquired. "Hey what is it with the odd expression Kagome?"

This caused most of the group to sweat drop as the thought _-He's not mad? HE'S NOT MAD?-_ went through their heads... Kagome on the hand felt like swooning under the hanyou's scrutiny and after a moment of faltering mumbling she finally managed to blurt out a tentative. "Umm… Inuyasha… you are not mad are you?"

Inuyasha just blinked, the smile never leaving his face. "Mad? Why would I be mad? After all Naraku no longer has a single Shikon shard. Why would I be mad?" This was delivered in a voice that steadily rose. "I'm not mad… I'm fucking happy… happier than I've ever been in my life." The last part was delivered in a deafening voice that turned into an insane and completely fake laughter while everyone was backing away from the hanyou. Before anyone could even blink at the abrupt change Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed Kagome by the waist, swung her around and unceremoniously dumped her on his shoulder with her legs dangling behind the red clad, and 'not-mad' half demon, while her face was buried somewhere in the lower part of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori.

Inuyasha continued his insane cackling for a moment then began to walk in a random direction. "Soo… since you broke it… AGAIN bitch… you are going to locate the shards… AGAIN… So where's the nearest fucking shard HUH?" After a few moments of walking he changed direction while Kagome was trying to get her voice heard. "You couldn't even sense a fucking shard in that direction HUH? Well we'll just try this one then RIGHT?"

Everyone else watched as the obviously distressed hanyou walked past them for the umpteenth time while ranting on and on about shards, Naraku, useless modern 'fucking' bitches that couldn't even shoot a 'fucking' arrow into a 'fucking' jewel without 'fucking' breaking the 'fucking' thing into a million 'fucking' pieces... and so on. Shippo naturally chose this opportune moment to 'whisper' to Sango and Miroku "So… he's really, really mad right?" stopping the inu-hanyou dead on his tracks.

Slowly the dog eared boy turned towards the now sweating group and Shippo decided that hiding behind a certain houshi (monk) would be a good idea at that point.

Ever so slowly Inuyasha put the miko he was carrying down on the ground and then drew in air before bellowing "I'M NOT FUCKING MAD OR ANGRY! I'M HAPPY MWHAHAHAA" Or that at least was his intention but his shout was cut short by a nearly inaudible "Osuwari!" that activated his subjugating rosary and made him kiss the dirt. Everyone, sans the subjugated boy, turned to a beet red Kagome who was glaring at the said boy, another command of "Osuwari!" was followed by another thud and a growl from the hanyou. Now Kagome was not really mad at Inuyasha for being upset about the jewel, she didn't even mind the yelling… it was to be expected after all.

But what really embarrassed her, and thus pissed her off, was the unceremonious way the infuriating dog-boy had circumvented her subjugation spell... namely by dangling her in such a position that using the spell would flatten not only the boy but her as well. Not to mention that her head had been dangling somewhere in the vicinity of Inuyasha's groin, err lower belly… and in front of the others no less. She bristled at the memory and so… "Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!"

She said the word a couple more times for good measure until Sango finally managed to snap her out of it, which was sometime after Miroku's "I think she killed him!" comment woke her from her own stupor. As a result the group decided to camp nearby for the night… to let Kagome cool down and Inuyasha to crawl from the shallow crater he had managed to form into the ground.

And like usually the two made up after a several hours of glaring and a short talk in which neither apologized but both admitted that they 'might' have gone a 'little' overboard in voicing their own displeasure… after which they had a nice and good 'make-up-fight' that ended with the Silvery haired boy once more in close contact with mother earth. This was normal though, as was the whispering of the rest of the group, and thus the next morning met the group all ready to go and the hunt was on…

They covered a lot of ground, collecting shards from townspeople, rampaging youkai and in one instance from a rabbit hole… into which Shippo crawled after being bopped on the head a few times by Inuyasha and from which Shippo shot out like a bullet while screaming about a killer bunny. As things turned to be the rabbit had ingested a tiny Shikon shard and had been turned into a rather vicious rodent.

Kagome couldn't do anything but to laugh at the comical sight of Inuyasha trying to hack the blindingly fast rabbit with his massive sword, missing and growing more aggravated each time he took a swing. While the scene was funny to watch for the rest of the gang it didn't really explain why the miko was rolling on the ground while laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Finally she managed to calm herself before uttering "That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!" and collapsing in another fit of laughter

Finally Inuyasha, who was aggravated by Kagome's laughter, was driven beyond the point of reason by the mostly harmless little animal, mostly harmless as it certainly had managed to ruffle his hair and his fire-rat haori looked like it had been put through a shredder. With a loud growl the hanyou sheathed the Tessaiga and in a frenzy of swipes managed to shred the poor little 'usagi-chan' to tiny scraps.

As time passed on they saw, or sniffed, neither hide nor hair of Naraku so the hunt seemed to be like a holiday in itself. The few youkai that had shards, or came to look for the shards the group had gathered were nothing compared to the enemies they had faced before. Even so… over a month of non-stop fighting and more to the point the non-stop travelling was wearing on the group and it came as no surprise that Kagome suggested that they take a short breather when they arrived at Kaede's village. This emotion was readily seconded by everyone and surprisingly Inuyasha gave in after only a small amount of 'Fehhing' and cursing. Even more surprising was that he allowed Kagome to go visit her own time without needing to be 'sat'… he really didn't even curse that much.

And so began the Inu-tachi's spring break…

A/N: Happens sometime after Moryomaru raises his ugly head I suppose, although this really isn't all that time dependant… although in this Kagome's friends haven't met Inuyasha.

And if you didn't get why Kagome was laughing her ass off then I suggest you watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail… and behold the beast of Caer Bannog!... a creature so foul, so cruel that no man yet has fought with it and lived!


	2. Inutachi's 'breaktivities'

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters, trademarks etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to their other rightful owners. To sum it up: I don't own Inuyasha

"Spoken"

_-Thought-_

**Inu-tachi's Spring Break**

The Inu-tachi's 'break-tivities'

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in the present time, there were few clouds but still it wasn't uncomfortably hot. One could really say it was a perfect spring day to spend relaxing. In fact the whole week had been a really nice week to have a relaxing spring break… or would have if you were anyone else than Higurashi Kagome. She was currently trudging behind her friends who were heading towards the Sunshine shrine and tried to keep from sighing out loud or barring that strangling her friends.

Sure she'd been happy that Inuyasha had relented on them having a break… even more that he'd let her go to her time without riling her up too badly, heck the baka didn't even need to be sat once. Of course when she got home the reality hit her. While the others were generally laying about and doing nothing, she was back home and up to her nose in books desperately trying to cram study so that she might miraculously pass her end term exams that were rapidly approaching.

And studied she had, she'd spent the entire week studying without distractions… which was a distraction in itself since Inuyasha had not come to badger her even once, the jerk. She'd gone as far as to visit the Sengoku Jidai (Warring states era… but you knew that right?) and had found out that, yes her friends were indeed lazing about and doing nothing, Miroku groping Sango and Sango beating Miroku being the exception. What really disturbed her was that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found… in fact the hanyou had been absent since day one as had Shippo. No one would believe the two of them spending time together willingly and it was more plausible that Shippo had followed Inuyasha as their scents both were headed to the same direction.

No search had been made since Shippo's scent vanished shortly outside the village and only Inuyasha's had remained so it appeared that the kitsune was in Inuyasha's company whether the hanyou liked it or not. This served to lighten Kagome's mood only slightly since she was certain that Shippo would be alright and that she would hear from the little boy that Inuyasha had indeed slinked away to a tryst with Kikyo… which was obviously the reason Inuyasha had left the others behind anyway… which naturally served to darken the miko's mood again.

She suppressed another sigh and cursed the weather Kami who obviously had chosen this fine weather to mock her. Not only that, she had to deal with her friends giving her the third degree on her 'Two-timing, rude, violent and jerk of a boyfriend' and if that wasn't enough they had started going on about how she should dump the guy and go out with Hojo-kun, who as if summoned by the mention of his name abruptly popped up. She sighed and tried to suppress a groan as she remembered the ever so happy and polite boy inquiring how her 'prostatis' (Inflammation of the prostate gland) was doing and happily offering her some herbal tea for it.

Kagome just gave a strained smile and assurances that she was now feeling much better while thinking about creative ways to kill her grandfather and also wondering how would someone believe that she had prostatis in the first place. She did manage to fend off the following request for a date by stating that she intended to catch up with her friends and that she simply had no time to date as she also had to study hard for the end term exams.

She sighed again. _-Good thing that Hojo-kun is far too polite to impose… otherwise I might just have snapped on him… still why on earth did the girls have to?…-_ She snapped back from her reverie and tried to follow the latest piece of gossip about the boys' and girls' gym teachers. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had taken her up on the whole 'catching up with the girls' thing, which was the reason she was now climbing the shrine steps after her happily chattering friends.

Few hours later the girls were sitting near the well house, idly gossiping on the comings and goings of their high-school and even Kagome had to admit that it had been a pretty good time. They had attacked their homework as a group and plowed through the assignments almost with the same speed that 'Kaze no Kizu' (Wind Scar) tore through a swarm of lesser youkai. After which the girls, much to the Miko's pleasure, had given her an impromptu math lesson.

All in all the young miko was currently enjoying herself while listening to her friends gossip about a girl from one grade higher who'd gotten herself pregnant… and with gang boy of rather dubious reputation even... _-Now I'm not so convinced that the math teacher is actually a Martian who tries to teach us his weird language that follows no logic whatsoever… well he does still look a bit odd but maybe that's just me.-_ The thought brought a wry smile to her lips, a smile that was quickly wiped out by Yuka who dropped the bomb. "Say Kagome-chan… isn't that two-timing boyfriend of yours in a gang or something? I mean you really have been sick right? You are not pregnant are you?"

Kagome was shocked to say the least and it only got worse when Emi and Ayumi let out small scandalized noises. She tried to stammer out a denial until the shock turned to embarrassment and she finally managed a strangled "NonononoNONONO I'm not… I mean we… uh haven't… not like that." In her mind the young miko was seething with righteous anger. _-Oohhh how can they even think that Inuyasha and me… that I'm… The dog-boy is going get so many 'Osuwaris' that he won't be able to walk for another week. I bet he knew this was coming… that's it… he knew I would be interrogated and threw me to the wolves.- _

Of course her friends immediately tried to placate the now visibly upset Kagome, as the poor girls thought she was upset at them… and Kagome was really putting up a rather evil aura at the time. "Now, now Kagome-chan. We know you wouldn't be irresponsible like that so there, there…" Eri and Yuka nodded enthusiastically at Ayami's declaration, who then added. "But seriously… you never tell us anything about the guy, other than that he's a jerk…"

The silence stretched for a moment as Kagome sought to regain her calm. After taking a deep breath she muttered something that sounded like 'Baka' to the girls who decided to up the pressure. It was Eri's turn to put the ball rolling so she simply opted for an age old method of interrogation and demanded "Come on girl… spill!" in a voice similar to that used by the Spanish Inquisition.

Kagome tried to rake her brain for a way to wriggle free of this mess when suddenly the well house exploded….

-----

Sango was slowly boiling inside her head and ready to blow at a certain half demon, who was conveniently absent. It was bad enough that the stupid hanyou had vanished but Shippo had apparently tagged along leaving her alone with a lecherous houshi who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. To top that the stupid Inu had the audacity to have his forest block all the wind from Kaede's village, leaving the place without a cooling breeze and quickly rising the taijiya's (Slayer… as in demon slayer) temperature… mental and otherwise.

She cast a sidelong glance at the houshi who was supposedly 'meditating' some distance from her, supposedly as he was more likely plotting on a way to grope her behind… or some other place. Sango snorted as she saw the calm expression on Miroku's face. _-Looks can be so misleading… damn Inuyasha. If he were here I could take a swim without worrying about that lecher peeping. And Kaede said she's too busy to keep an eye on the lech.-_

Sango sighed longingly at the thought of swimming in the cool water, she even had one of those swimsuit garments from Kagome's time but she wasn't about to expose a scandalous amount of flesh to the houshi. In actuality she was apprehensive about wearing the thing if Kagome wasn't there to give her moral support. She sighed again and quickly glanced at the monk to make sure he hadn't sneakily moved closer to her bottom, her hand instinctively going to the handle of the Hiraikotsu (Sango's boomerang) as she noticed the houshi watching her. She narrowed her eyes and said. "Is there anything you want houshi-sama?"

Miroku was looking at the taijiya and smiling, he was definitely winning the battle of attrition here. Looks really could deceive, one would not have guessed it by looking at them but his robes were very comfortable, especially in heat. As such he was much less affected by the heat than the beautiful young woman next to him, and if the weather held it would be only a matter of hours, a day tops, before Sango would be forced to retreat to the cool water. And that was something Miroku was definitely looking forward to as he had once caught a glimpse of Kagome-sama and Sango in those skimpy pieces of swimwear that Kagome had brought from her time…

His mood darkened as it had been too brief a glimpse before a certain jealous hanyou had knocked him unconscious and dragged him back to camp… Inuyasha certainly had no sense of fun even his taste in women was quite exquisite. Miroku was brought back from his musings by the sound of throat being cleared and blinked at the now stupefied looking Sango who tried to understand the sudden feeling of depression that had poured out from the monk.

Thinking quickly Miroku traced his thoughts back to the point where he'd been before he had allowed his mind to wander… ah yes. He flashed a charming smile at the woman, now mysteriously just next to him, while moving his hand to a better position to grab her behind… unobtrusively mind you, before commenting. "Ah my dearest Sango, I was simply wondering what made you sigh so deeply. I have said it before and I say it again… if there is absolutely anything on your heart you can come to me with it."

Sango was somewhat touched by the speech, or would have had she not been simultaneously touched by a wandering hand caressing her bottom. She twitched and began considering between simple, yet powerful, slap or outright beating the houshi to unconsciousness. _-If I really, really beat him unconscious I might be able to take a swim without the fear of being molested or anything… hmm unconscious it is then.-_ Just as she was about to swing the Hiraikotsu a small furious bundle of blue and green that had a reddish brown hair and a fluffy tail landed in their midst…

-----

Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoying himself while lounging idly on the upper branches of the Goshimboku (The sacred tree to which Inuyasha was bound.) He lazily scanned the horizon that was clearly visible from his high perch and decided that, yes… the day was almost too nice. It was warm and there was a soft breeze that, along with the gentle shade of the upper branches, kept the warmth from coming uncomfortable. He yawned loudly and then tuned in on the incessant prattling of his little companion, then tuned it out again and lazily bopped the little kitsune on the head.

Shippo held his head, which surprisingly was not having a growing bump on it and continued to whine. "But I'm not tired and you promised." This earned him a glare from the hanyou who was in the tree with him and caused the kit to jump back a little. Inuyasha growled a little and then commented. "Maybe so runt, but I didn't see you running top speed for two days straight." Then almost as an afterthought he added. "Besides… it's too damn nice a day not to take a little nap. So stuff your whining and take a nap too, you've been up since dawn and I don't want you to drop too soon after we start."

The little youkai wanted to whine, plead or try whatever tricks available to convince the hanyou to start right away but seeing as Inuyasha was already half asleep, Shippo conceded his point. He had been up since before the dawn and had, in all reality, been too exited to sleep well for the past week. Throwing a last glare at the oblivious figure he curled on the inu-hanyou's lap and tried to will his little frame to sleep… he was asleep soon after, tightly clutching in his tiny hands the object that had been strapped into his back moments earlier.

Inuyasha on the other hand was already sleeping like a dog, that is to say he was keeping a keen eye, or rather nose and ears, to the surroundings while sleeping. Years of being hunted by human and youkai alike had taught him the useful trick of resting while remaining alert. While he was 'asleep' his thoughts were chasing their own tails like mad in his head.

His first thought was about Kagome but he shoved that one down because it was too complicated to tackle first… instead he turned to far simpler matters like his bastard of a half-brother, who apparently wasn't after the Tessaiga anymore since it was now 'tainted with worthless hanyou influence.'. Then he thought briefly about the human runt who was following the bastard around and chuckled slightly, could it be that the uptight Sesshoumaru was getting soft on a human brat.

Then his thoughts turned to Naraku and he growled instinctively. At least the bastard was still hurting since they had not even seen the Saimyoushou (the hell wasps) which was a sure indication that the bastard was still out of the picture. Inuyasha growled again… while this would be an opportune time to find and get rid of Naraku collecting the shards was more important. If they could obtain most of the jewel and then perhaps stash it in Kagome's time, behind a barrier or whatnot, it would certainly weaken the bastard who was their ultimate enemy.

The red-clad boy chuckled in his sleep. His thoughts had turned to the rest of the group now, and he was certain that Sango was steaming mad at him… a whole week in the best streak of weather they'd had in a long time and she wasn't even able to bathe because there was no one to stop the lecherous bouzu (priest), and he'd even taken the runt with him. He chuckled again while imagining the number of bumps and bruises Miroku had to be sporting by now, and how the lecher was probably happier than ever in his life.

He then briefly thought about Kagome, along with a brief thought of her in a skimpy swimsuit that she would probably be wearing while swimming with Sango in the river, but shoved the image back away again, focusing instead on the little kitsune brat that was curled in his lap. While Inuyasha would rather die than admit it, the fact was that he saw too much of himself in the little kit. They had both lost their parents at an early age and he would be damned if he'd let the runt go through the same that he'd been forced to suffer… and that was exactly why he was in the tree with Shippo curled in a ball on his lap.

Shippo had timidly approached the hanyou after they had first sent Naraku to retreat. The little kitsune had then begged that the older boy teach him how to fight. Inuyasha's question of "Feh… why should I bother with an annoying runt like yourself." was met with a determined. "I want to help in the fights…" which was met with a disbelieving snort, to which the kit continued "To protect Kagome better." This had piqued Inuyasha's interest, but still he was busy and didn't really want to give in all that easily.

The next attempt was made shortly before they left to find Naraku at Mt. Hakurei. Shippo had simply managed to find the hanyou alone and had dumped a bag of sweets to the surprised Inuyasha's feet. The little kitsune had reasoned that some bribery might get him the training he wanted and had thus hoarded all the pocky and other sweets Kagome brought for him from her time. This time Inuyasha was genuinely surprised at the runt's tenacity, not to mention the sheer amount of pocky that was offered to him.

And so he grabbed a pack of pocky and a lollipop from the bag and started to devour them while appearing to be deep in thought. Finally he 'Fehhed' and stated "Well… I'll do it. It's time a useless little runt like you starts to pull his weight anyway." Surprisingly he then left the bag of goodies to the ground while vanishing into the woods to think. It was a great day of victory for the little youkai.

Of course there was no time to talk about, let alone do, the training necessary until there was a break in the action. And Shippo had nearly blown it during the first minutes of his very first lesson as Inuyasha had asked him, again, why was did he want to learn. The answer he gave ended the lesson very quickly, nearly got him torn to shreds and then earned Inuyasha more than a few sits. It also confirmed that the inu-hanyou had no sense of humour and was quite jealous when it came to the subject of Kagome. Shippo had, jokingly of course, stated that he needed to learn to fight so that he could properly protect Kagome when they would be mated later.

For the following weeks there was absolutely no communication between the two, other than menacing growls from Inuyasha and soon the situation became unbearable. Shippo, knowing full well that the hanyou wasn't one to make the first move had finally decided to risk his wrath and had approached the red-clad half demon despite the warning growls that were directed at him. He soon found himself dangling in the hanyou's grasp and tried to placate the menacing boy who shook him like rag doll.

Finally he managed to plead his case so that the shaking stopped and managed to convince Inuyasha that it had been a bad joke and absolutely nothing more. The scowling boy then again asked the question of "Why do you want to train then?" to which the kit answered, again, with "To protect Kagome." Which earned him a small shake and a menacing growl of "So you can mate her you runt?"

Shippo just stared at Inuyasha and yelled. "BAKA, you think I could mate my okaa…" and was then promptly dropped from the limp grasp of the hanyou. Shippo himself was as stunned as the poor boy in front of him. He'd gone and blurted out his biggest secret, that he had began to think Kagome as a mother of sorts and not just some nice girl who took care of him. He was about to beg Inuyasha to keep silent about this when the stunned looking hanyou simply turned his head slightly and said. "Feh… like I care you runt. Now let me see those pathetic claws of yours."

That had been a pivotal point in their relationship, the hanyou letting his guard down slightly when alone with the kit and with Shippo toning down the teasing on the hanyou. There was only so much they could do though, seeing as Shippo was still too young to really do any real damage as he didn't have the necessary strength or ability to perform anything beyond the basic use of his tiny claws. Inuyasha had been somewhere around ten years old when he'd first time managed the Sankontessou (Soul-scattering Iron Claw). Thus they only worked on how to cut one's enemy with claws and other basic unarmed tactics…

-----

One of the reasons, and the only one he would willingly admit, Inuyasha was so quick to give in to the groups demands that they have a break was that he realized the kit needed a weapon and not just some crappy human piece of tin badly forged to resemble a weapon, but rather a real youkai blade and thus he'd taken the kit with him to Totosai's to get a good weapon for the runt. If anyone had asked why he'd gone out of his way to do this he would have just said that he'd done it to piss of Sango by leaving him alone with the lecher.

Inuyasha growled at the memory. The two arrived to Totosai's cave in less than a day after they'd left, since Inuyasha had really put his all in it as he wanted to be back as soon as possible. The old geezer had been home so they got right down to business… right after a few good whacks on the senile seeming weaponsmith's head to get him back on track. Inuyasha smirked sadistically when the old geezer pulled out a pair of tongs and told Shippo to open his mouth, his grin widened when a shrill scream of pain echoed in the surrounding… and then faltered when Totosai's voice began cursing. "Shit… I can't use these, why didn't you tell me you still have baby teeth."

The hanyou sweat dropped as he saw Totosai turn towards him, the tiny and rapidly disintegrating fang on his hand, tongs in the other hand and sporting a manic smile. "Now then pup… open wide and it'll sting only for a moment." A painful moment later the weaponsmith was proudly holding up a rather menacing looking fang that he'd pulled from the sulking Inuyasha who was glaring at him murderously. "Now then little kitsune… hmm yes I think I can work on this. Of course it's only a _hanyou's_ fang… but I think it'll do… I'll have your weapon for you in say two days." The old youkai was secretly relishing at the fact. _-This will make a good weapon indeed, only thing that would probably top this would be a fang from Inuyasha's father… or perhaps Sesshoumaru's… now what should I do from this then hmmm… Ah ha that's it.-_

It was nearly three days since the pair had left Totosai's cave when suddenly a three-eyed cow dropped from the sky almost squashing them. While Shippo was trying to get his heartbeat under control Inuyasha was busy clobbering the old geezer for almost squishing them. Totosai, with a healthy amount of bumps on his head, turned to the irate hanyou. "Hmm what do you want?" Before Inuyasha could explode in a tirade against senile old bastards the elderly youkai suddenly remembered. "Ha that's right… The polite little kitsune ordered a weapon from me."

With that he was about to leave until Inuyasha restrained him and yelled. "Don't screw with me you old fuck… where's the fucking sword?" Again the weaponsmith had a revelation and exclaimed "Right… hmm here's the thing. A quite unique thing even if I say so myself. Never have I forged something from an inu's fang and hair from a kitsune's tail… should be interesting… well now bye." before taking his mount to the sky and tossing a small package to the now visibly infuriated hanyou.

Inuyasha grabbed the package, which was revealed to be a sheathed blade. He turned it over several times and sniffed the scabbard and the hilt a few times before scowling. -_The fucking geezer pulled out my fang and some hair from the runt and only managed to make a fucking kitchen knife.-_ Shippo was naturally more than slightly excited and curious about his new weapon, which looked huge to him… nothing compared to Inuyasha's katana but still. Truth is that the weapon was about the size of a wakizashi (Japanese sword which is around 0.5meters in length) and as such almost as tall as Shippo himself.

Finally getting over his disdain at the 'knife' Inuyasha drew the sword from its scabbard, revealing a finely made blade. He then swung the blade around for a few times and tried to see if it would transform, and transform it did… while he didn't know what to expect he certainly didn't expect the handle to elongate to form a deadly looking naginata (Japanese pole arm, just imagine a wakizashi/katana on top of a 1.5-2meter pole and you get the idea.) Inuyasha simply snickered as he looked at the awed kitsune next to him before quipping. "At least you get some range with that huh runt?"

Without waiting for a reply the hanyou swung the pole arm and brought it down in a vertical arc to a nearby tree, cleanly splitting the poor tree into two. Snickering again he whirled the naginata around some more, as if to tease Shippo who was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Finally he relented and untransformed the naginata back to its original form and sheathed the blade. _-Maybe the old geezer isn't that bad after all... got to make the runt to pester the houshi for lessons in staff fighting though.-_

-----

Inuyasha yawned languidly again as he began to wake up from his nap, he snickered at the sight of the little runt clutching his new weapon while sleeping. His snickering escalated as he noticed the healing cut above the runt's ear. _-Good thing he didn't cut his ear off… Kagome would have sat me until my back broke if that had happened.-_

Shippo had been a menace after he'd received his weapon, not only did he transform and untransform it until Inuyasha was almost ready to kill him just to get some peace, but he continually sheathed and unsheathed the damn thing. And then, and not too soon in Inuyasha's opinion, the runt cut himself in his excitement and was after that rather receptive for his lessons.

It had been interesting to watch though, apparently the kitsune hairs that had been used in the creation of the blade responded to Shippo's kitsune youki (demonic energy) and wrapped the blade in some sort of illusion that made it extremely difficult to track. Inuyasha vowed that he'd squeeze old Totosai next time he crossed paths with him, the bastard had gone off somewhere before telling them what the weapon could do… hell he hadn't even given them its name.

The dog eared boy stretched and then poked the little sleeping ball that was in his lap, as Shippo blinked the sleep from his eyes the hanyou yawned again and stated. "Oi runt… the naptime is over, time to get serious with the training now." This statement drove the infant youkai from the hanyou's lap and down to the forest floor faster than usual earning him a few snickers from the older boy who scratched himself, in a very dog like manner, behind his ear with his own foot and then jumped down to join the little kitsune.

Inuyasha was just about to start a quick review of the most basic sword forms he wanted the kit to learn when he suddenly froze, only his nose and ears moved as he sniffed the air and scanned the surroundings with his keen ears. Without a word he transformed the Tessaiga and then turned to look at Shippo who had by now also caught scent of the reason the hanyou was acting up. There was a youkai approaching. Inuyasha pointed at the direction of the village and pushed the kit along. "That thing is heading for the village and I'm going to stop it… you head to Kaede-baba's and alert Sango and Miroku." Shippo tried to object but a rather hard shove and a growl of "GO!" were enough to convince him that it was better to run.

After the little kitsune was gone Inuyasha cracked his fingers in a menacing way and growled. "About fucking time I get to kill something, it was getting boring anyway." With that he bounded off towards the intruding youkai.

Moments later the yell of "Kaze no Kizu" echoed through the forest, accompanied by an inhuman roar of pain. Much to Inuyasha's delight the thing wasn't obliterated by the power of single "Kaze no Kizu"… in fact the youkai, it was some kind of an insect, seemed to regenerate its wounds faster than Inuyasha thought possible. Another swipe of the Tessaiga and the thing roared in pain again, still the hanyou couldn't but to curse at the situation… he was too close to the well and couldn't risk unleashing the Tessaiga's might at the damn pest.

With a tight smile the hanyou sheathed the sword and cracked his fingers again before muttering. "Now this is getting to be interesting." With a yell of "Sankontessou" he leaped forward and brought his claws down into the youkai's shoulder easily ripping through it and removing few of its 'forearms' and making the youkai reel back in pain. Deciding that it would be just easier to dump the dead corpse into the well to dispose of the body he lunged forward… this time tearing into its exposed belly forcing it back. To finish his opponent he jumped up to the air and came down to decapitate the thing and then in a feat of acrobatics kicked it in the chest the same time to send the headless corpse tumbling into the well.

Smirking at his handy work he wondered if he should go and warn Kagome about the carcass, maybe he could even convince her to ride on his back for some time until the corpse disappeared. That was until the removed parts of the youkai started to tremble and suddenly were sucked towards the well. It took Inuyasha only a split second to realize where he'd seen that before, the Shibugarasu (Corpse crow) that had swallowed the Shikon-no-tama had its pieces trying to gather no matter what. Cursing Inuyasha ran to the well and peered inside… there was nothing there.

Feeling a cold lump settling into his stomach the hanyou cursed once more and jumped into the well…

A/N: Prostatis is common ailment for guys… very uncommon, if not nonexistent, on girls or something…

Meh... there was a rather humorous spelling error there that I corrected. In the first version Totosai whipped out a pair of thongs... never knew he was like Happosai... namely into the underwear scene... :)


	3. Every dog has his day

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters, trademarks etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to their other rightful owners. To sum it up: I don't own Inuyasha

"Spoken"

_-Thought-_

**Inu-tachi's Spring Break**

Every dog has his day

Kagome instinctively ducked back and tried to reach for her bow, which was in the Sengoku Jidai, when the roof of the well house blew outwards. The lingering screams of her friends were still in the air, the abrupt explosion had caused them to scream out in fright but that didn't really scare Kagome. What got to her was the feeling of youki and the presence of Shikon shards, not just one or two but five… not to mention the extremely dangerous looking youkai who seemed to be fixed on the four girls.

Her friends froze at the sight of the monster and Kagome had to push them backwards and away from the youkai that was rapidly advancing on them. The miko's blood ran cold and she mentally screamed _-Inuyasha!- _while trying to conceive a method to distract, kill or at least push the youkai back into the well. Then, as if summoned by her mental scream there was a real yell of "Sankontessou" followed by a fountain of gore being splattered from behind the now roaring demon.

Kagome could now see the blur of red and silver that was attacking the youkai from behind and yelled out. "Inuyasha… it has Shikon shards… be careful." This served to draw the youkai's attention back towards the young miko and with an inhuman hiss the monster lunged one of its forelegs towards the now petrified miko. This was the moment that Kagome's friends decided to wake from their shock and did the thing most humans did when facing a youkai… they began to scream.

There was a hot gush of blood that splattered on Kagome as she stared in shock at the sharp object that was protruding from the back of a certain inu-hanyou. She suddenly took in all that was happening around her, the screaming of her friends and the words that Inuyasha was saying. "Bitch I fucking know it has shards but where the hell are they. Get a grip and tell me where they are."

That brought her completely out from her shock of being so rudely attacked in her own time and she reacted almost automatically. "Just below the head, in the thorax…" Inuyasha nodded and turned his head to face the miko and then grinned baring his bloodied fangs "Now shut those bitches up they are hurting my ears." was all that he said before turning towards the insect youkai that was trying to yank its foreleg from the hanyou's body and yelling. "And you fucking piece of shit are going get to feel my claws."

With that he brought his claws down in front of him, severing the limb that had pierced the left side of his chest and then jumped forward in flash, ripping the head off for the second time and then bringing those deadly claws down again plunging them into the creature's thorax and tearing out a large clump of flesh that Kagome quickly ran to and removed the fragments from. The youkai collapsed as the power of the shards left its body leaving the panting Inuyasha to remove the fist thick foreleg that had impaled him.

The commotion and screaming had attracted attention of Kagome's family and they were now beginning to arrive at the scene as the whole fight had lasted less than fifteen seconds. Kagome's grandfather, noticing Inuyasha and wrongly assuming that he was the source of the commotion, charged in with an ofuda (a paper charm) and chanted "Demon be gone!" until he noticed the corpse of the youkai not to mention the still attached limb that went neatly through Inuyasha's torso, at which point he quickly put the charm away and ran to check on the hanyou.

Kagome's mother arrived only moments later to see the brutal scene, there was a large insect youkai slumped on the ground, gore and pieces of it scattered all over and most importantly a silver haired hanyou with a piece of the youkai still in him. As she ran towards the scene she saw Kagome calmly, more or less, get a grip of the limb and in a swift and decisive move pull it out from the hanyou's body accompanied by spurt of blood.

Kagome was calm or as calm as she could be when Inuyasha was badly hurt. In an even tone she ordered her mother to get the first aid kit while ordering Jii-chan to help Inuyasha into the bathroom, something to which the hanyou only objected with a weak "Feh". She then turned to her friends, who were still screaming, and screamed "SHUT UP!" at the top of her lungs, effectively shocking them back into reality. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri stared wide eyed at the blood covered girl before them before starting to all question if she was alright. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she burst out again "Just shut up and calm down… I'm alright it's all Inuyasha's blood. Now if you'll excuse me I need to patch him up."

The girls now seemed to notice Inuyasha for the first time and dismissed the dog ears in favour of the large hole in his chest. All again they erupted into "Gods Kagome you need to call an ambulance, we need to get him to a hospital." and "KYAAA!" and so on until Inuyasha decided that he'd had enough and yelled to Kagome. "Oi bitch… I'm bleeding over here so could you just patch me up please… I think I popped a lung."

That worried the miko somewhat as Inuyasha had not, to her knowledge, gotten his lungs damaged before. In a bout of morbid curiosity she wondered what it meant in terms of recovery time until the worried girl in her overrode the curiosity. She quickly helped her grandfather to get the hanyou into the bathroom where her mother was already waiting with a first aid kit and started to patch the hanyou up. There was a moment of silence during which no one spoke until Ayumi asked "Aren't you going to take him to a hospital?"

This made Inuyasha turn his face towards the girls who, for the first time, noticed the visible signs of his youkai heritage. The furry triangles on the top of his head swivelled towards the surprised gasps of air coming from their direction making the boy flash them a fanged smile. "Feh! What for? I'm not some weak fuc… some weak human." He tried not to hiss as Kagome slapped a part of bandage on him a little roughly. "That is to say that…"

"That he's an inu-hanyou, who just saved our lives by killing a nasty youkai and so on. And his name is Inuyasha." Kagome just smiled slightly at the "Feh" that the boy let out and then continued. "And he's badly hurt so he's definitely going to lie down… Jii-chan, would you take him to my room please?" Inuyasha looked as he was going to object on the laying down part but stopped when Kagome whispered "Baka… the night of the new moon is two days from tonight. You need to rest."

After they had deposited Inuyasha into Kagome's room she had a little private talk with the hanyou, who grudgingly admitted that the wound would take at least a week to heal, especially because of his human night getting in the way. Kagome decided that she would head to Kaede's to get some herbal salve that would speed up the hanyou's recovery and to her surprise Inuyasha simply agreed that it might be for the best.

When she was leaving the hanyou gave her a few parting words. "That bastard came through the well, probably because of the shards it had… so see if you can push a shard into the runt and tell him to try and get through. I could use the distraction." As the miko raised her eyebrow in question the half demon continued. "Those 'friends' of yours are right behind the door with the old geezer and he's feeding them a load of crap about me… so you might let them in before they break the door." Kagome smiled at this and promised that he'd try to send the kitsune to rescue him, something that earned an annoyed growl from the hanyou.

When she exited the room she saw that her friends were there indeed, along with her entire family. She sighed. "Look… you probably want to look after him for a while but bear in mind that he's injured and probably rather cranky so go easy on him." With that she started down the stairs while dragging her mother with her. "Mama, can you take him some painkillers or something? That wound was worse than usual, even for him. So it must hurt… even if he would rather die than admit it." Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded while listening as her daughter described what had happened.

-----

Meanwhile in the Sengoku Jidai two humans and two youkai were standing next to an old well. Shippo was sniffing about and was rather worried about the whole thing… there was smell of a good amount of demon blood and not a trace of hanyou blood, which was a good thing. The problem was that there was no trace of the demon in question or Inuyasha which worried not only Shippo but everyone else as well. After a moment of deliberation Miroku and Sango came to the conclusion that for some reason the youkai in question had either disintegrated and Inuyasha had decided to jump into the well, or the youkai had somehow gotten through the well and Inuyasha had gone after it.

Miroku scratched his chin before commenting. "Regardless of what happened there's nothing we can do but wait. If the youkai was killed then there's no problem and even if somehow got through the well to Kagome-sama's time then we can only trust in Inuyasha to protect her." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Still… I'd like to know where you got those clothes and that weapon Shippo…"

The kitsune youkai in question let out a small "Urk!" when Sango spoke her mind. "Actually I was wondering about that too houshi-sama. It would seem that the outfit is similar to the one Inuyasha wears so I would surmise that they are made by the same maker." She was now fingering Shippo's sleeve thoughtfully before turning at the little kit and trying to project an air of authority. "So… where did you get those clothes and that weapon? Did Inuyasha get them for you?"

Kagome was trying to figure out what was going on topside as she heard Sango question someone about a weapon. She almost lost her grip on the rope ladder she'd installed when she heard Shippo's voice, in an indignant tone, say "Feh!" She was lucky she had a firm grip on the ladder when she climbed up a few moments later or she would surely have fallen as her brain tried in vain to take in the scene before her eyes.

Sango and Miroku were completely petrified in shock, one could almost mistake them for statues were it not for the excessive amounts of sweat on their faces. They were staring at… Shippo who stood between them with his arms crossed in a huff and nose slightly up in the air. Kagome stared for a moment too as this Shippo certainly didn't quite look the same as the old one, this had for one a scabbard strapped on his back and was wearing green haori with blue sleeves and blue hakama pants. Kagome blinked at the sight, it was like Inuyasha's 'mini-me' in blue and green, before shaking herself out from the stupor.

A whispered "Shippo-chan?" caused the kit to jump high in the air and squeak in fright, he hadn't meant for Kagome to see his 'Feh-act' just yet. The kitsune was quickly coming even more distraught by the scent of Inuyasha's blood that was on the miko. The yell of "Kagomeeee what happened and where's Inuyasha?" went unanswered as the miko shook the adults from their shock. Without even paying attention to the kit she said. "Sango, I need Kirara to take me to Kaede's. Inuyasha got hit pretty badly, and the new moon is coming soon so I need some herbs." Sango just nodded and signalled Kirara who transformed into her larger form.

Before Kagome mounted the large cat she turned to Shippo and pulled out a Shikon shard and then pushed it into the kits palm, making him wince in pain. "That youkai got through the well because it had Shikon fragments… now Shippo-chan, I want you to try and jump through the well and if you get through find Inuyasha. He's in my room so you should be able to find it with your nose… and don't forget to remove that fragment as soon as possible." With that she hastily jumped on the waiting Kirara and they steered towards the village.

There was a moment of silence in the clearing before both of the adults attempted to speak at once, again questioning the kitsune about his new attire and moreover his behaviour. Shippo just ignored the questions of "Did you just 'Feh' at us" and "Just where have you been?" and hopped into the well leaving the words "Sorry got to go!" hanging in the air. Both Sango and Miroku rushed at the well, expecting to see the kit nursing his butt in the bottom but to their surprise the well was empty.

Not soon after Kagome returned with Kirara and stopped by just long enough to explain what had happened and managed to question them about Shippo's new gear, of which they knew nothing. She then promised to keep them informed and then vanished down the well. The two humans left on the clearing exchanged glances, shrugged and said as one "Two Inuyashas... it'll be like living hell." after which the houshi grabbed a nearby posterior, which happened to belong to a certain taijiya. The yell of lecher and the impact of hand against face were heard as far as Kaede's village.

-----

Inuyasha was quickly getting annoyed and let it be known by growling menacingly at the inquisitive girls and at Sota who was no better than them. Sota, who knew the hanyou better, quieted down a little and drew slightly back from him but the girls simply squealed. "That was so cool… can you do that again?" Inuyasha simply stared, his growl that clearly stated 'Back the fuck off or I'll kill you' sounded 'cool'. Luckily he was saved by the arrival of Kagome's mother who ordered the girls to let Inuyasha have his space, more than that she also pointed out that the young man was hurt and needed rest so they should keep it down and mind his injuries.

Inuyasha only 'Fehhed' at that, he was no weak human, but was silenced by Mrs. Higurashi's stern voice. "Now don't you feh at me young man… here are some pills that will make you feel better." The grumpy hanyou actually cringed at the tone… it brooked no interference. And so, like a good boy, Inuyasha grabbed the offered pills and tossed in his mouth, then washed them down with the water he was offered and made himself comfortable. The expression on Mrs. Higurashi's face clearly said that he wouldn't be allowed up from the bed in some time.

After Kagome's mother was certain that the hanyou was resting comfortably she asked about the youkai and how it had managed to get into Kagome's time, something that utterly confused the three girls present. Inuyasha answered the best he could, explaining the Shikon shards the youkai had possessed and how they probably were the reason it had managed to get through the well. He also added that they'd have to try and create a barrier around the well so that no youkai could see it and accidentally fall down to it.

Then there was a sudden flurry of movement and only fraction of a second later there was a snarling and ferocious youkai standing in the room… until Inuyasha bopped it on the head causing a nasty bump to form. Everyone stared in shock as the hanyou used his right hand to lift the odd creature by its tail and growled at the thing. He then dropped the kitsune to the bed next to him and pointed at Kagome's mother and said "Oi runt… that's Kagome's ofukuro so…" the rest came out as a series of growls, snarls and woofs causing Shippo's eyes to fly wide open.

With that the now quite nervous Shippo looked the older woman in the eyes and then bowed his head slightly. "Higurashi-sama… I'm sorry for my earlier actions… I hope I have not offended you…" He didn't get any further before he was cut off by the woman in question who unceremoniously made a grab for the little kitsune and held him tight like a plushie and squealed. "You must be Shippo-chan. You are even more kawaii than Kagome said you were."

Inuyasha was hard pressed to keep from laughing, most people would think twice before hugging a demon, even a small one but Mrs. Higurashi didn't simply give it another thought. He remembered well his first encounter with the woman, when she'd not even paid any heed to him being a hanyou but rather had made beeline to his ears and rubbed them. The said appendages twitched with that memory as Inuyasha smirked at the kitsune's predicament… it was his tail on the line now.

After a moment Shippo managed to wiggle free and hop on the bed again, now eyeing everyone warily, he certainly liked cuddling but that was somewhat excessive. Before anyone could say anything more he plunged his tiny claws into the palm of his hand and extracted a shard of the Shikon jewel, handing it to Inuyasha who deposited it into the small glass vial where Kagome kept the shards.

After this the silence was once again broken by Kagome's mother who said "About that youkai…" only to be cut short by the hanyou. "It was just a fu… a small relatively harmless thing, caught Kagome by surprise or she would have purified that." This comment made Shippo stare at the hanyou, the jerk had really been serious about the whole 'Showing respect' part he'd been snarling about… why he didn't even swear at the woman's presence. Shippo stored the information away to be used as blackmail material if the hanyou ever got too reluctant to teach him, Miroku and Sango certainly would never let him live this one down.

Shippo was brought back to the present by the calm voice of Kagome's mother. "Yes Kagome said as much, not about the purifying part, but… this one had five shards in it. Kagome also said that you could have taken it apart easily with your sword… why didn't you." It was a good question to which only Inuyasha could answer and so everyone, Shippo included were now looking at him questioningly.

Inuyasha squirmed a little and then let out "Feh… if I'd used Tessaiga you wouldn't have a house anymore." At that realization dawned to the little youkai who exclaimed. "That's right… if Inuyasha had used Kaze no Kizu he would have levelled the whole shrine." Inuyasha 'Fehhed' at the praise and glared at the kitsune who was too busy noticing that no one else understood what he was talking about and thus continued. "It's really powerful attack that Inuyasha can do with the Tessaiga… it obliterates a hundred youkai in one swing."

Now this caught everyone's attention, as did the battered looking sword that was on the bed next to Inuyasha. Yuka raised an eyebrow and asked in an incredulous tone. "That old thing can kill hundred of those things in one swing… I don't really buy it but…" This was the time that Kagome's grandfather made his presence know, and in a sage like voice he commented along the lines that there were legends of mighty youkai blades that could destroy nearly anything but they were only that… legends.

With an indignant "Feh" Inuyasha whipped the sword out from its scabbard and revealed the Tessaiga in all its rusted glory. For some reason he didn't quite understand the pain from his wound was lessening and he was starting to feel slightly… carefree. Without as much as a word more he pointed the sword at the old geezer and then willed the Tessaiga to transform into its more massive form. Holding the tip of the sword at the throat of the old man he almost leisurely explained.

"This is the Tessaiga… it was forged from the fang of my oyaji Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western lands." He smirked at the shocked expression on the old man's face. "And it is… what you called a 'youkai blade' jijii." With a satisfied smile he swung the sword a few times before putting it away, quite the feat considering that he was using only one hand as the other was rather stiff at the moment. _-Heh showed the old bastard didn't I…-_ He wasn't prepared for what happened next though as Kagome's mother walked over, thanked him for his consideration and for taking good care of Kagome after which she kissed him on the forehead, making the hanyou blush like mad.

Soon the questioning began anew, with Shippo being one of the primary sources of information regarding youkai and the group's battles against Naraku. Surprisingly Inuyasha, now fully under the effect of a double dose of extra strength painkillers generously supplied to him, joined the conversation and could almost be called talkative.

-----

Kagome climbed up from the well and surveyed the carnage, it wasn't as bad as it had been as the dead youkai seemed to slowly disintegrate on its own. Still it they would probably have to haul some of the larger pieces into the well. She sighed and wondered if you could stick a shard into Miroku and then have him clear the place up with his Kazaana (Wind tunnel). Snickering at thought she made her way to her room to find everyone captivated by Shippo's embellished tale of their battle against the Thunder brothers. Luckily the story was almost at its end since Kagome ushered everyone except Shippo out from the room and opened the bandages. The bleeding had stopped and Kagome could easily see that Inuyasha's demonic healing ability had already started to kick in… wrinkling her nose she applied a generous amount of the healing salve on the wound and then redressed it.

With that done she left the hanyou on her bed with Shippo, who had orders not to let Inuyasha move until she came back.

Soon after she was standing outside with her friends, who, by the looks of it, were taking all this weirdness in a stride. A moment of silence ensued until all of them said at once. "So…" The silence again ensued as her friends clearly expected Kagome to break it and so she did. "So… um… well the thing is that I kind of travel to the Sengoku Jidai through that well over there and uh… well you met Inuyasha, he's the 'jealous, rude, violent and two-timing jerk'… and uh… yeah we search for the shards of Shikon-no-tama and try to kill a bad guy by the name of Naraku."

Kagome was starting to feel threatened as her friends began to stalk closer. _-What's with them… they are not possessed by anything are they?-_ She sweat dropped as they pointed a finger at her as one. "Kagome-chan… you shouldn't be so judgemental." That made the miko to draw back in shock and sweat even more. "Yeah… Inuyasha-kun has been on his own since his mother was killed!" Kagome was teetering on the brink. _-What the… Inuyasha-kun-_ and if that wasn't enough Eri slammed the last nail to her coffin. "Of course he's rude and immature, he's our age and been living on his own and focusing on surviving since he was four."

Kagome fell down to a twitching heap, that only remotely resembled the young woman who had been in its place earlier. With a great effort she managed to stand up and croak. "And he just volunteered this information to you? And what do you mean our age?" Inside she was fuming though -_Damn that mutt, he never tells me anything and then he decides to spill his life story to my nosy friends who he just met… I'm going to sit him to the next century. No… I'll wait till he heals up, get him through the well and then sit him to this era… yeah that's the ticket.-_

Her planning for ways to torture a certain inu-hanyou was interrupted when her friends continued. "Well… he didn't really volunteer that much but Eri here asked him how old he was and when he didn't answer you mom said she'd wondered about the same thing… and that made him admit that he turned 16 last winter." Two enthusiastically nodding heads supported this statement with a following. "Yeah, that's how we found about him having to grow up alone too… poor Inuyasha-kun being hunted by youkai and stupid humans…"

Kagome just stared at them wide eyed, they were saying that the rudest person in existence was, or tried to be, polite towards her mom. Still it galled her that Inuyasha would talk about 'personal' stuff to people other than her. Shoving the slight jealousy aside she tried to collect her thoughts so that she could answer the inevitable "But… Kagome-chan, about that two-timing…"

Kagome sighed, the day was starting to get to her, and proceeded to explain Kikyo, Inuyasha, Onigumo and the subsequent events in length. When she was finished the girls were near tears sighing about 'How cruel and sad' everything had been… then as one they again straightened and again crowded around Kagome.

Yuka pointed a finger at the startled girl and stated. "Kagome… there's only one thing you can do!" The two other girls nodded in consent. "You have to make Inuyasha-kun yours by whatever means necessary. I mean he's a hunk, strong, and a son of the nobility of all things… Beat him unconscious with a board, sit him until he's submissive but you can't really lose to an undead woman… girl your reputation is at stake!" Kagome was now waving her hands in hushing gestures, which caused the girls to draw even nearer. "You love him don't you?" was demanded in an inquisitorial tone.

Kagome started to fidget and blush and then meekly nodded, only to cause the girls to push their heads even closer and demand. "Do you?" The miko was now visibly fidgeting and finally managed out a strangled "Yes…" making the other girls turn from blood thirsty interrogators to schoolgirls who were cheering their friend along. "There you go Kagome-chan… now here use this if you have to." On cue Ayumi whipped out a large wooden mallet which she almost ceremoniously gave to the wide eyed Kagome.

The girls, their job done, turned and started to mill towards the shrine exit leaving a shocked Kagome waving at their backs in mechanical movements. The girls turned around at the top of the shrine steps and yelled. "Go get 'im Kagome-chan… And we'll take care of that wimpy Hojo… and if you don't want Inu-kun… we'll gladly take him." And then they were off, leaving Kagome staring at their wake, alone in a dead silence that only broken by the sound of the wind and a loud, uncharacteristic "What the fuck just happened?" from the miko in question

Of course none of the girls had been aware of a pair of green eyes who had been watching from a nearby window, eyes that now turned to meet another pair of eyes that had been turned towards the said window. The owner of the green eyes smirked at the blush that was enveloping the owner of the other eyes before stretching and deciding to take a small nap.

-----

Kagome staggered back to her room, the mallet still in hand, startling the two inhabitants of the room. She fixed them both with a glare and then said in a deliberate voice. "Now then… I'm going to take a bath and then we are all going to have a nice and long chat as to why Shippo was 'Fehhing' and why he has a sword." She smiled at the two nervous looking boys and then continued in a sweet voice. "And mama is making oden for dinner…"

Inuyasha, still eyeing the mallet warily launched into an explanation as to why Shippo was wearing fire rat outfit and why he had the weapon. Only to be stopped by Shippo's awed "She's not listening." Indeed Kagome was flitting around the room while humming "Oden… oden, oden, oden yay… ooo-odeen." before dancing out of the room while continuing to hum to herself about the wonderful time she lived in and the greatness of oden.

Golden eyes met green ones as the hanyou and youkai blinked in unison. Then Shippo suddenly slapped his forehead. "Inuyasha… is that package still in the Goshimboku?" When the silver haired boy nodded the little kitsune went into a frantic frenzy, grabbed the vial containing the shards and stuck one into his hand while stating "Don't worry I'll get it right away!" before zooming out of the window in a blur of motion. Inuyasha just stared at the now empty room before mentally shrugging and tried to get comfortable again.

Meanwhile Kagome, who'd been sitting in the furo for a good twenty minutes, noticed that she was still holding the mallet. Sighing she decided to get out of the bath and get ready for dinner… resolutely squashing the oden induced madness that threatened to overwhelm her. She then cursed when she noticed that she'd brought the mallet yes, but forgotten to bring fresh clothes. Shrugging it off as another weird thing that had happened that day Kagome wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and headed for her room.

As she entered her room she quickly discerned that there was only one person there, namely the grumpy looking hanyou on her bed. In answer to her unvoiced question Inuyasha only half politely growled. "The runt was dragged off by your annoying little brother who was ranting about that 'playstation' thingy of his." Seeing Kagome pale the hanyou smirked. "Don't worry… I told him not to smash the 'magic box' when it starts to speak."

Kagome sighed in relief remembering the time Inuyasha had seen a little thing called TV for the first time, he'd begun snarling and almost smashed the 'magic box'. Afterwards it had been funny when he tried to sniff the screen trying to discern the smells from the people 'in' the box. Kagome's relief turned to embarrassment, however, when the hanyou asked in a rude tone. "By the way… why aren't you dressed properly wench?"

Kagome started to yell at the boy lying on her bed. "Clo-clo-close your eyes and don't peep… I forgot to take change clothing with me when I went to take the bath so don't look." She then grabbed clothing from the closet and was about to head to the bathroom to change when an evil idea popped to her head. _-This is my room… why should I go to change in the bathroom. He just has to keep his eyes closed and not peep at me. And if he does… this is probably one of the things my friends expect me to do to 'snare' him so to speak. Hah… that'll show them and Kikyo.-_

She slammed the door closed and then said in a menacing voice. "I'm going to change now so if you take even the slightest peek you'll end up in a hole so deep not even the daylight reaches down there." There was a distinct "Feh!" which caused Kagome to turn to the hanyou and yell "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" This caused the said boy to quickly slap his right hand over his already closed eyes and made Kagome to 'hmph' victoriously.

Kagome, while blushing, was dressing quickly. She'd just gotten her underwear and was reaching for her skirt when a package came flying her way. She instinctively grabbed the package and turned to yell at the boy who'd thrown it. "I said don't look you hentai!" To her amazement the hanyou had again covered his face with his hand. The miko's gaze went from the hanyou to the package she had in hand and then back to the hanyou who then yelled back. "I wasn't looking wench. It was easy to aim for you because your breathing is so damn loud. Anyway there are some fresh clothes there."

Kagome let out a small "Eh?" before opening the package to find a bundle of clothes. They seemed, at least to her, to be some sort of feminine model of the outfit that Inuyasha and now Shippo wore. With anticipation she quickly donned the outfit and then, after a moment of critical self inspection from the mirror, she asked. "So… how do I look?"

Inuyasha managed to keep from staring, barely. Apparently the seamstress, who'd seen Kagome's likeness when Shippo had used his Kitsune Youjutsu (Fox magic) to transform into her, had been scandalized at the amount of flesh her outfit showed and thus had created a far more daring outfit than what normal people of their era would wear. Namely she had taken the model from Inuyasha's outfit and then 'tightened' it up from certain places so that there was no mistaking that the figure in the outfit was female.

Inuyasha indeed managed to keep from staring and with an exercise of willpower from drooling as well. To a practical eye the outfit allowed good flexibility and didn't hinder the use of bow which was Kagome's weapon of choice. As for the more 'shallow' eye the outfit offered a nice view of the miko's more 'feminine' assets as the haori was strategically tightened around the chest area as well as around the thighs and waist. As for the colouring, the seamstress had gone about using red as a base colour and silver to further accentuate the curves of a female body.

The hanyou in his attempt to appear nonchalant simply turned his head and let out a "Feh… at least I don't have to undress in every battle we have against some second rate fire or acid using youkai." This made Kagome to carefully feel the material and then inquire "Fire rat?" and after seeing a confirming nod, she smiled "Thank you Inuyasha… it must have been hard to get this."

The boy simply turned further away and said. "It wasn't my idea anyway… it was the runt. Now do you think I can get something to eat… the smell of that food is making me hungry."

Kagome nodded. "I'll bring your dinner up here… but don't think you two can bribe your way out of an explanation. He's too young to run around with a sword you know." The miko then left before Inuyasha could object and ran straight to the kitsune they had been talking about. Shippo's jaw dropped to the floor, along with Sota's, when they saw Kagome's new outfit. The kitsune, being himself zoomed around the girl with blinding speed while sputtering "Wow." and "You look great Kagome!"

He came to a full stop though, when Kagome giggled and said "Why thank you Shippo… and thank you for thinking that I should get a new outfit too." The kitsune blinked and let out an "Eh?" making Kagome giggle again. "It was your idea wasn't it… Inuyasha said it was." Shippo began to sweat and managed to put up a finger before stammering. "But it was Inu… err. Yeah… uh right… you are uh… my idea… right… you are welcome."

Kagome blinked at the kit and then smiled. "Anyway its dinner time and we're having oden, oden, ooo-oooden!" She pushed Shippo and Sota towards the stairs while thinking. _-So it was Inuyasha's idea after all… that's so sweet.-_ She glanced at the door of her room and blushed before following her little brother and Shippo who was thinking along the lines of _-I'm dead… dead. Inuyasha is going to skin me alive for letting it slip that it was his idea to get Kagome a fire rat outfit too.-_

-----

Several hours later Kagome was setting up a futon on her floor so she could sleep on it. Shippo was sleeping with Sota, that is to say they were probably playing together and Inuyasha seemed to be fast asleep on her bed. She had been feeling rather content after stuffing herself with delicious oden and had even decided to postpone the third degree she was going to give Inuyasha and Shippo regarding the sword, the outfits and their whereabouts during last week.

After a moment of trying to get comfortable there was a low shuffling sound and then a call of "Oi bitch… you'll spend half the night trying to find a comfortable spot if you stay down there… and it's your bed anyway." There was a moment of silence while Kagome tried to process what had just happened and then there was an indignant. "Feh stay there for all I care but don't roll around all night trying to get comfy… I'm hurt and need to rest you know." The last part came out almost mockingly causing Kagome's anger to flare and made her stand up and drop on the bed with an angry huff.

Feeling, rather than seeing the hanyou's self-satisfied smirk she glared at the ceiling and bit out. "And you better not try any funny business or I'll… I'll clobber you." She then let out small "Eeep!" as a clawed hand came around and pulled her right next to Inuyasha who was now smiling like a predator. "My, my… aren't you eager to 'make me yours'. Seriously bitch, you really don't need to beat me with mallets… all you need to do is ask."

Kagome was doing a great imitation of a 'fish on dry land' as the horrendous realization that Inuyasha had apparently heard her conversation with the girls made its way through her mind. Trying to grasp straws she finally managed to utter "What about Kikyo?" causing the hanyou to stiffen a little. Kagome leaned in closer to his face and repeated the demand and was now staring intently at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha considered the question for a moment and then shrugged a little. "You know… surviving just for the sake of staying alive starts to wear on you at one point. Kikyo offered a way out of that, the Shikon-no-tama and when she died and I was back in the surviving for the sake of staying alive, and keeping others alive but…" The hanyou began to fidget nervously _-Arrgh what the hell, it worked for the monk so I'll just try that-_ He cleared his throat and then continued. "What I'm trying to say that when we get rid of Naraku… would you live with me and bear my pups?"

Kagome wasn't sure she heard right and tried to contain her madly beating heart. "Was that… a proposal?" Was all that she was able to blurt out, only to have her hopes dashed by "Feh… of course not bitch!" Kagome blinked, this time with tears in her eyes and she almost yelled. "So you are just toying with me you bastard… or am I just some concubine for the son of a youkai noble, a toy fit for the young Inuyasha-_sama_"

She tried to roll away from the hanyou but was restrained by the hand that pressed her against the dog eared boy even harder. She tried to squirm away and was about to start yelling when Inuyasha finally managed to get through to her. "Baa-ka… proposals and marriages are for humans and if you haven't noticed I'm not a pathetic human. I'm a hanyou… you know half-youkai and as such I, like other youkai take a mate."

This quieted the girl down and she, suddenly interested again, cuddled a little closer to the hanyou's chest. "What does that mean exactly?" She demanded before resting her head more comfortably. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment and then launched into an explanation about the meaning of mating, something that he'd learned from the old Moyga.

A few moments later he ended his explanation and then looked away while blushing. "So… err what I was saying that if we both survive this will you… kind of be my… mate?" There was no response and after a while of fidgeting nervously Inuyasha turned to Kagome… and began to twitch with veins popping on his forehead. _-Aaarrrgh the infuriating fucking bitch… here I am talking about important stuff and she has the audacity to fall asleep on me. Feh… I'll make her pay for this!-_

A/N: About using the Shikon shards to get through the well… Yura got her hair through after she got a shard. Then again Shippo was unable to use the well when he had the shard, Kagome was unable to use the well without the shard and then later in the manga (in my opinion at least) she can pass through without having a Shikon fragment. Regardless… in this story you can go through the well if you have a Shikon shard… 'nuff said!

Oh and the mallet... well its a weapon of choice for plenty of people in both Urusei Yatsura and Ranma½ and sadly is missing from Inuyasha... with the Hiraikotsu being the substitute I think. Well... now there's a mallet in Inuyasha!


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters, trademarks etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to their other rightful owners. To sum it up: I don't own Inuyasha

"Spoken"

_-Thought-_

**Inu-tachi's Spring Break**

Epilogue

A loud sound of fist hitting flesh echoed through the Sengoku Jidai, only to be followed by an equally loud yelp of pain. Inuyasha glared at the cowering monk beside him while the rest of the group simply walked by shaking their heads. The hanyou suspected that the lecherous bouzu had caught wind of what had transpired in Kagome's time after the youkai attack… or he could still be enervated by the visit to a modern mall where Inuyasha had to forcibly remove him from the hentai section in the bookstore. Regardless of how many pieces of hentai manga and/or other adult literature they confiscated from the lecher he always seemed to be able to produce another one from the depths of his robes.

As to why Miroku had been in the modern era in the first place was to help rebuild the well house. He, Sango and Inuyasha had helped Kagome's grandfather to rebuild the well house, or rather they had rebuilt it while the old man had given 'helpful' advice. After they had finished Miroku had actually made himself useful and had warded the place to make it virtually impossible for anything break out from the said house, that anything including Inuyasha.

It was now two and a half weeks after the youkai incident, Kagome's end term exams had passed and the gang was again on the hunt. Coincidentally they were headed towards Totosai's place as Inuyasha fully intended to beat the living shit out of the old youkai… along with all the information he had on Shippo's weapon, things like name, special abilities and so on.

The boy smiled inwardly as he remembered the time he'd spent recovering in Kagome's era. Not used to being pampered he had been in a perpetual state of bliss, lounging on the sofa and watching hours upon hours of anime, or hours upon hours of martial arts action films. Inuyasha had replayed them on slow motion, after Sota had shown him how to use the remote, time and time again until he was sure he could repeat the moves perfectly. He had also made Shippo to watch these as a form of 'training' and had even managed to convince Kagome into getting the kitsune a few DVDs that had the basics of Naginatajutsu on them.

Speaking of Kagome… after she had woken up on the morning after their little conversion she had been flitting in clouds and then worse yet had gone and blabbed the whole thing to Shippo. And after that to her mother, who went absolutely wild, wandering around with a dreamy expression and mumbling about dog-eared grandchildren… along with keeping a keen eye on the hanyou to make sure he was not aggravating his injuries. Inuyasha smirked at that, his own estimate of how long it would take for him to recover had been proven wrong. Seeing how it took, little shortness of breath aside, only a few days for him to heal completely. He surmised that it was probably due to the fact that he had been recovering in safety and comfort not available during the Sengoku Jidai… not having to fight when injured really helped it seemed.

And after he had been declared fit by Kagome's mother he had bounded through the well and enlisted Miroku and Sango to help him with the repairs of the well house, a task that had taken them only a day as the materials had been already supplied. It was during this time that Kagome's friends dropped by and were immediately intercepted by Miroku who, in the space of one hour, managed to ask each one of the to bear his child… quite the feat considering that he was smacked unconscious by a jealous taijiya just as many times.

Kagome had also taken them to the movies and later to the mall, where Miroku had his little 'incident' with the hentai selection. She had also, or so Inuyasha surmised judging by the approving glances he got from Sango, told the taijiya about their new 'understanding'. Of course Kagome had also told her friends who'd been all gushy, or so she said. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't present at the time but was rather in the Sengoku Jidai with Sango and Miroku and trained Shippo.

Inuyasha grinned evilly, the runt was going to give a nasty surprise for anyone who'd come within a few meters radius of him. He wasn't ready for a real battle but might take a smaller youkai by surprise if push came to shove… and even Inuyasha had to grudgingly admit that the runt was taking in the sword, staff and naginata fighting forms quite quickly.

Inuyasha was shaken from his reverie by Miroku who simply commented. "Why Inuyasha, you have been on such a good mood lately that one could even think you asked Kagome-sama to bear you child and she agreed."

The hanyou, still deep in thought, just waved dismissively at the monk and said. "Feh... hard to believe isn't it and now she's going to be my mate." His words caused all motion to cease as the entire group froze with mixed expressions on their faces. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly went beet red, while Sango and Shippo, who was now perched on her shoulder, began to smile… then laugh at their friends' expressions, especially the houshi's who looked totally pole axed.

There was a short silence during which Miroku recovered and said "You did?... She did?" and then began to smile like a true lecher. "Well practice makes perfect right?" Seeing the lack of understanding in their faces he continued. "I've been wondering where you've been sneaking every night for the past weeks but you probably have been practicing baby making with Kagome-sama" The houshi collapsed in a fit of laughter that echoed around the surrounding area … until it was silenced yet again by the sound of fist hitting flesh and Shippo's cheery voice that stated "Got 'im!"

The Inu-tachi's spring break had ended…

A/N: Well that's all folks…

And if you are going to send me death threats for writing this and not writing 'Awakening of the Slumbering Beast' then rest assured that I'm working on it and it's coming along just fine.

This is just a little something to keep me sane… or allow me to cling to the few pieces of sanity that I have left. Not to mention that the story pretty much wrote itself while I was reading Inuyasha…

Why I was reading IY you ask? Well so happens that I was in my local library and was browsing through the English manga shelf (Poorly stacked usually, sometimes has an interesting read or two) when a librarian came over with her cart and a cardboard box. She then started taking… dundundun Inuyasha volumes from the box. They had just gotten volumes 1-24 straight off the press… and so I simply confiscated the entire box with its contents. The lady tried to complain but I 'Fehhed' and barked at her for a little while so she finally caved in… incidentally they put a 10 pieces of manga per checkout limit after that incident :).


End file.
